Harry Potter and the Power of Gryffindor
by HGFics
Summary: Harry's sixth year, full of action, adventure, new powers, looks, and loves. This is going to turn out to be quite the little epic, so please read. Not your usual sixth year fic! RHr, RLa, HG, HP, HC, HL, NL Enjoy and please REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Release: I own nothing. Its all J.K Rowling's.  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Gryffindor  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a hot, humid night in Little Whinging, Surrey. The sky was dull and cloudy, the air smelled like dewy grass. Suddenly, the moon, hidden by a dusky cloud, shone out, spraying a breath of light over the house called number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
A shaft of light illuminated a young man's face, a young man with eyes closed, unruly black hair spread on his pillow, one elbow thrown over his face and the other hand clenched in a fist.  
  
This was no ordinary boy. At first glance, the glance of the moon, he was just another sleeping teen. But suddenly his body convulsed. He sat up suddenly, his eyes wide with fear and covered in beads of sweat. His eyes were a startling, deep emerald green, and on his forehead was traced a delicate but unmistakable etching of a lightning-bolt scar.  
  
It was this scar that made Harry Potter different. It was this scar that decided his destiny. For Harry Potter was a wizard- a wizard fresh out of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest wizarding school in the world. 


	2. Where There's a Will There's a Way

Chapter 1  
  
High pitched laughter. A woman's voice, filled with malice and hatred. A tall, dark haired man stepping back to ward off a curse. And then the man was falling, falling back into an archway, an archway with a tattered curtain...  
  
Harry Potter woke up suddenly, drenched in a cold sweat. He tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Stop, Harry said to himself, you have to deal with it. Sirius is dead...dead. And its your own fault.  
  
Harry swore as he looked for his glasses. There would be no sleep tonight, again. He stepped out of bed and went to the window, where Hedwig's empty cage sat. He fell into a desk chair and buried his face in his hands.  
  
He knew he shouldn't be blaming himself. God knows that Moody and Tonks and Mr. Weasley and Ron and Hermione had told him that hundreds of times. But he couldn't help but do it.  
  
Harry thought back to that night in Dumbledore's office, when he had heard the prophecy. He had to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. Be killed or become a murderer. He remembered Sirius' face; laughing, stern, mischievous, sunken and gloomy. Sirius who had lived on rats because Harry had mentioned his scar hurting. The cocky, handsome Sirius who had laughed at his father's wedding...  
  
I'll get you back for this, Voldemort, Harry thought, clenching his fists, if it's the last thing I do I will defeat you.  
  
The next day Harry started to execute his plan. He was so excited he jumped down the stairs three at a time, bounding into the kitchen.  
  
Aunt Petunia stared at him strangely. The boy had been dark and depressed for a week after they had brought him home. And now here he was smiling. His smile irritated her so much that she cut the sandwich of stale bread and old cheese in half and handed it to him.  
  
"Eat your breakfast quickly," She said sharply, "You're weeding the garden today."  
  
Harry jumped at the opportunity. "Aunt Petunia, wouldn't it be more helpful if I worked in Uncle Vernon's factory? I wouldn't need to be paid but I heard him complaining about the man who lifts the boxes of drills into the truck. I'll do it." There. He hoped he hadn't sounded too eager.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at him suspiciously, but his face was as innocent as a lamb's.  
  
"All right," She said, her mouth pursed, "I'll tell Vernon. Now finish up that breakfast and get outside and wait!"  
  
Uncle Vernon put up no resistance. But he took Harry roughly to the side when they reached the factory that day.  
  
"Now listen, boy," He growled, "I don't want ANY of those men to know who you are. As far as they're concerned, you are a hopeless criminal who is working here on probation from jail. And I don't want to hear a different story from you, you here me? And," his voice grew menacing, "I don't want to see any of that funny business in MY factory."  
  
Harry nodded mutely, grimacing. He had to take it. He needed exercise. If he was going to fight Voldemort he intended to be as fit as possible. The Dursley's would never let him go to a gym, so this was the best he could do.  
  
At the end of the day, thoroughly exhausted from lifting boxes all day, the muscles of his arms aching, he climbed into bed. At that moment, a large, white bundle of feathers flew through his window and dropped something heavy onto his stomach. He sat up.  
  
"Hedwig!" He reached over to pet her. "Where've you been, girl? I sent you off two days ago! London isn't that far you know." He had sent messages every two days to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place. He had also sent a letter to both Ron and Hermione, but neither had replied yet. Harry tore open the package.  
  
"Wow!" He cried, holding the letter in shock. Feelings of pain, anger, grief, sadness, and most of all regret swept through him as he read the letter, scribbled in a thin, dark, uphill scrawl.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know if you are reading this that I am gone. And I also know you are probably blaming yourself for whatever happened to me. But Harry, nothing is your fault. Whatever happens, however I die, know that you are not to blame.  
  
I just want you to know that I love you Harry, as if you were my own son. I know I haven't had time to be a real godfather to you, and I'm sorry. But I hope what I'm about to write will make up for it. So Harry, keep living. I have faith in you. You are a better and more powerful wizard than you know. Remember me always.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
TO BE CARRIED OUT ON AUGUST 24th, GRNGOTTS BANK, DIAGON ALLEY.  
  
I, Sirius Black, hereby name Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, my last remaining heir. I would like my possessions to be divided in the following manner.  
  
10 Boxes of various letters and keepsakes of the Black Family and 1,000,000 galleons to Nymphadroa Tonks, my favorite cousin.  
  
5,000,000 galleons and #12, Grimmauld Place to Remus Lupin, my dearest friend.  
  
The Black Family Estates in Paris, New York, Switzerland, and Sydney, as well as the apartments in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, to my godson Harry Potter.  
  
194,000,000 galleons to my godson Harry Potter.  
  
The contents of Vault #276, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, to my godson Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was stunned. Nearly two hundred million galleons. He had to be the richest wizard in the world. Four estates in the most desirable places in the world., as well as homes in the two wizarding communities in London. He was angry. Why was he the one with all the luck? He was the one who caused people's deaths. The money would be better off with good, honest people like the Weasleys. But he remembered Hermione telling him about wizards' wills- if they weren't followed exactly the people in them would be cursed for life. 


	3. Changes, Surprises, and New Clothes

Chapter 2  
  
A/N:  
  
jeangab057- sorry about that, I fixed it. Also, English people call the train the tube. I hope you enjoyed the story though! Thanks for the review.  
  
Nikki101- Thanks for the review! I am hoping to get chapter 3 up by tomorrow. Keep reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the next three weeks, Harry felt a pain as he had never felt before. He had developed a workout routine. He would wake up at six in the morning and run for ten miles around Little Whinging. He would get back to the Dursleys at eight and eat a meager breakfast, and leave for Grunnings with Uncle Vernon. He did the heavy manual labor until five and when he came back he did three hours of crunches and sit-ups and pushups. At night he read all of his old school books over and over, memorizing the spells. The second week, Harry found a way to sneak into Dudley's room while he was out and use the boxing equipment that Aunt Petunia had bought him for Christmas last year.  
  
The drudgery was brightened a little from the owls he got from Ron and Hermione. Hermione had gone to visit her relatives in the South of France again, and Ron had a job at the ministry. As far as Percy went, the Weasleys were still broken- Percy had refused to apologize.  
  
At the end of the second week of August, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was shocked. Was that really him in the mirror? The scrawny, shy, awkward, pale boy with wire rimmed glasses?  
  
Gone was that boy. In his place stood a tall young man of about 6'1, with messy, 'I just got out of bed' hair that kept falling into his eyes. He had asked Moody for an eye-repairing potion. His glasses were gone. His deep, mesmerizing green eyes contrasted well with his tan, and his body was toned. His body was the envy of every factory worker at Grunnings. He had slim, broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His chest muscles and abs were softly defined, and his arms and legs were strong and tan.  
  
Hedwig flew into the room, dropping a letter on Harry's bed.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know this must be a surprise to you and you have been wondering why I haven't written before. There are some things you need to know.  
  
I have made arrangements for Arabella Figg to take you to Gringotts for your appointment. She will bring you to Grimmauld Place afterwards, but I must return you to your relatives after we speak. I know it will be hard for you there, but please bear with me.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sighed. I would be hard seeing Sirius's house again. But he would deal with it somehow.  
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed, "GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU SUNT PETUNIA NEEDS YOU AND YOU SIT UP THERE LAZING AROUND!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Another chore. He couldn't wait until he was of age and could get out of this place. He grinned as he thought of the package Fred and George had sent him the day before. Now he had the perfect time to use it.  
  
He went downstairs to find a purple-faced Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Uncle Vernon," Harry said cautiously, "I think I need new clothes. Dudley's are getting to be too big for me and his old things are too baggy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon shouted, outraged. "You dare," He hissed, "to ask me for clothes? You have plenty of clothes, you ungrateful wretch. Now get outside and help your aunt."  
  
Harry bit his tongue.  
  
"Well, couldn't I go by myself? I have some money of my own, I wouldn't even need money for the train to London." He said.  
  
Uncle Vernon bristled.  
  
"If you think I am going to let you go gallivanting off to London having a good time you are mistaken. We need you to help around here and repay us for all the good we've done for you."  
  
Harry started getting angry. "YOU haven't done me ANY good. All you've ever done is neglected me and made me work. And I'm sure if I've owled Moody and told him you won't let me have a little fun you won't like what he'll do."  
  
"Are you threatening me, boy? So you have been keeping touch with those...those freaks. Fine. Go to London, see if I care. But don't you expect to get any money from me. NOW GET OUTSIDE!" He stomped off.  
  
Harry grinned. Everything was ready.  
  
He packed his trunk before he left. He figured if he was going to be in London he might as well go get his books from Diagon Alley anyway. He would go to the meeting, talk to Dumbledore, then go get his books and return to Privet Drive the next day. Ron and Hermione were going to meet him at Florean Fortescue's and Harry was happier than he had been the entire summer. Soon, he would be with his friends, with people like himself who understood him.  
  
He went over to Mrs. Figg's house the next day, where Dumbledore had set up a Portkey to take him straight to Diagon Alley. Harry took hold of an old shoelace and shut his eyes, grimacing as he felt that strange jerk at his navel.  
  
Harry stumbled. He was there, right outside of Gringotts. It was time. He stepped into the bank, looking around for a sign of a bearded man with half- moon glasses and twinkling blue eyes.  
  
Harry spotted Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" He called. Dumbledore smiled and strode up to him. Harry was filled with shame at the thought of the tantrum he had thrown in Dumbledore's office at the end of fifth year.  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on the tall youth's shoulder. He had grown so different, different from the lost boy looking for a place in the world when he was first introduced to the world of wizardry. In his place stood a confident, strong man with a purposeful stride and steady eyes.  
  
"Are you ready for the reading of the will?" He asked kindly. Harry nodded resignedly.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, sir."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to know where to go, for he took Harry to a torch-lighten room with a large, circular marble table with ruby enamel and several goblins around it, looking grave and businesslike.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore sat down. Harry looked at Professor Lupin, who had just walked in. Lupin smiled and came over to him, patting him on the back and leading Tonks to the two empty chairs on the other side of the table.  
  
The goblin read the will aloud. Remus and Tonks were stunned. Harry guessed no one had really known just how rich the Blacks had been. He turned to a goblin, who was speaking to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, we have moved this money, the deeds to the estates, and the contents of vault 276, as well as the money in your own vault to a top level security vault. Please come with me." Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.  
  
He sat in the cart, which immediately sped forward. They turned what seemed like hundreds of steep corners until they reached Harry's new vault. Harry grinned Hagrid would love this.  
  
Standing in front of a vault roughly the size of a small mansion were two dragons, held in place by chains. Two goblins stood at guard. This vault opened the same way the vault that had once contained the Sorcerer's Stone opened. Harry steeped inside. He gasped. He had never seen so much wealth in his life.  
  
There were mountains of gold Galleons, barrels overflowing with silver, crates with cascading copper Knuts. But that wasn't all. Harry had found out what the contents of vault 276 were. There was a motorcycle sitting in one corner. There were three broomsticks, that looked like antiques, which Harry guessed had belonged to Sirius, Professor Lupin, and his father. There were also three envelopes. One was a list of the deeds of Harry's new estates. The other was a file filled with photographs of the Marauders and with their letters and journal entries about their exploits. The last was a thick, heavy envelope that said, "For Harry, when he comes of age."  
  
Harry was confused, but left the papers in place. He took out a small sack and filled it with about a hundred galleons.  
  
Harry asked the goblin to exchange twenty galleons for Muggle money, which turned out to get him 200 pounds. Then he went back up to the room where Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks were waiting for him. The goblins had left.  
  
Lupin still had a stunned look on his face. Tonks had managed to get over the shock and was teasing him about what he would do with that kind of money. Dumbledore looked amused and pensive. They all jumped up when Harry entered.  
  
Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, there are things that need to b explained to you. I am going to say this all at once, and then you can speak. Please don't interrupt me, and please don't get angry, for this knowledge could only be told to you now.  
Harry, you are the Heir of Gryffindor, from your father's side. I suspected this your second year, when you pulled his sword out of the Sorting Hat. As I said, Harry, only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that sword out of a hat.  
Also, we must discuss the prophecy. I told you that the power within you was love. But in reality, that is only part of the power. You, as a direct descent of Gryffindor, have inherited his lost power. You will be the most powerful wizard in history. I have discovered that your power will assert itself sometime this year, wince you are now age 16.  
The last thing I wanted to tell you is that you will in addition to regular classes next year, be trained by Aurors you already know- Professor Moody will teach you Advanced Healing and Tonks will teach you Disguise and Transformation. I myself shall teach you Legilimency and Occlumency." Dumbledore drew in a breath.  
  
Harry couldn't move, he was so shocked. He was Gryffindor's heir...he would be the greatest wizard in history...it was too much to handle.  
  
"Professor, can I have a Pensieve?" Harry asked unexpectedly. Dumbledore looked at him compassionately.  
  
"Of course. I will have Professor Snape make you one and send it to you before the new school year begins. Is that all?" Dumbledore said somberly, gazing at the tormented face beside him. Harry nodded.  
  
Harry stood up suddenly and strode out of the room. He had to get away from all this for a while, it was beginning to overwhelm him. He wanted to do something fun...something that had nothing to do with the dark gloom of Voldemort.  
  
He walked into the leaky cauldron. Thanks to is new looks and longer hair, no one noticed that the Boy-Who-Lived was waling among them. He still had four hours until he met Hermione and Ron at 4. He would go do some of his Muggle shopping.  
  
Harry jumped into the tube that took him to London. He went to the most exclusive shopping district. He saw many people look at the boy with the too-big, ragged clothes walking among well-dressed socialites with a glare. He needed some new clothes- fast.  
  
Harry stepped into a men's store. It was filled with pink-haired girls with too many piercings and men with spiked hair and leather jackets. Not this one, he grinned.  
  
He moved on to a different one. He walked into a cool, polished store. One of the girls came up to him.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked politely, looking pointedly at his clothes. He ignored it.  
  
"Erm, yes. I need some casual clothes, some trousers and jumpers, maybe a coat and some shoes. I don't really know where to being," He looked around the huge shop helplessly.  
  
The girl looked at him for a long moment, then smiled.  
  
"Alright. I think I know what you're looking for. Lets get started." She started walking around the store, picking up clothes all over the place. Harry got dizzy just watching her.  
  
Once she was satisfied, she shoved him into a fitting room. Harry tried on the first outfit she had put together.  
  
He walked out of the dressing room, not noticing the sudden turning of heads of all of the female clerks. The girl helping him stared, her mouth open, eyes wide.  
  
He was wearing a pair of loose fitting khakis, with a wide, dark brown leather belt. He had on a thin white button-up summer shirt, open at the neck with a flared collar, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the material accentuating the flattering shape of his body. On his feet were a pair of dark brown Clarks. He was stunning.  
  
The girl simply nodded her head, and Harry smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll take everything you chose if they all look as good as this," Harry teased.  
  
He walked out of the store an hour later laden with packages. He had bought the white shirt in white, dark red, navy blue, and black, and some polo shirts, long sleeved and short, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, two pairs of Clarks and three belts. He had also bought some boxers and socks, as well as an exercise outfit- long, loose silver-gray shorts with a white stripe and a white undershirt.  
  
His next stop was the hairdresser's, where he had his hair trimmed. Soon after he jumped back onto the tube. 


	4. Together Again

Chapter 3  
  
On the way back to Diagon Alley the wheels seemed to be singing, "You're going to see Ron and Hermione!" Harry was impatient to see his friends. This was the first summer since he had started at Hogwarts that he hadn't seen them for two straight months. He knew he should be worried about Voldemort and why he hadn't shown signs of destruction since the incidents at the Department of Mysteries, but all he wanted to was to have fun with his friends for a day, before they went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry jumped up as the train pulled to a stop. As fast as he could while carrying the big Muggle bags, he walked through the Leaky Cauldron. As he stopped to say hello to Tom the Innkeeper, he noticed a flash of shadow behind him.  
  
Harry realized that Dumbledore must have sent on of the Order members after him, all the way to Muggle London and back. Of course they would always be following him around, protecting him from Voldemort. For the thousandth time, he wished he was just a regular wizard.  
  
He nodded and smiled at Tom, who grinned back, careful not to give away his identity. Harry hurried into Diagon Alley. It was already three forty-five, and he was meeting Ron and Hermione at 4. He sat down at a table in Florean Fortescue's and fished his wand out from his pocket to shrink the bags and place them in his pocket.  
  
Harry turned his head, searching the crowd for any sign of a tall boy with flaming hair or a petite, bushy-haired girl. He spotted them not far away from his table, staring around as if trying to find him. Harry laughed inwardly. They didn't recognize him! Harry got up and walked towards them. He tapped Ron's shoulder, and the two of them turned around.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked suspiciously. But Hermione gasped and threw her arms around him in a suffocating hug.  
  
"Er, Hermione," Harry choked, "I...can't...breathe..." Hermione laughed. Ron was staring openmouthed.  
  
"Harry, that you mate? What HAPPENED to you over the summer?" Ron grinned at him, trying to hold back his relief at seeing his best friend safe and sound.  
  
"Just worked out a little. Looks like you grew a little though. Trying to beat Hagrid, eh?" Harry laughed at his friend happily. The three of them sat down at the table. Harry insisted on paying for the three ice creams they ordered.  
  
"So Harry, how are you holding up?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry was irritated. They didn't all have to walk on eggshells around him and he would let them know it.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I've gotten over it. And there are some things I have to tell you, but not now. I'll tell you on the Hogwarts Express. But don't worry about me. Lets just have fun today."  
  
"Sounds good mate," Ron said, his mouth full of ice cream. Hermione looked at him disgustedly, and turned back to Harry.  
  
"I hope you've been brushing up on all of your homework Harry. It's the year before the NEWTs you know, we have to start preparing."  
  
"Relax Hermione!" Harry smiled, glad to have his friends back to their old selves, "I've been going over all the old textbooks. I basically have them all memorized." Ron stared at him.  
  
"Oh no! Not you too! What's gotten into you, Harry?" He looked at Hermione accusingly. Hermione sighed exasperatedly. Harry watched them, amused. When would they ever learn?  
  
The trio headed towards Madam Malkin's first. All of them had grown out of their old school things. They all bought three new sets of black school robes, but Hermione made them go to Gladrags to get new dress robes as well. Ron groaned and Harry made a face at him, mouthing, "Girls". Ron nodded fervently.  
  
Hermione made them comment on all of her different outfits. Harry teased and laughed but noticed Ron blushing when Hermione came out in a low-cut, figure-fitting brown satin robes. Hermione had certainly grown in...other areas. Harry nodded enthusiastically and Hermione paid for the robes. Harry and Ron didn't even bother trying anything on. Harry just bought some charcoal gray ones and Ron some deep red.  
  
Hermione became more and more animated as they stepped into Flourish and Blotts to get their new schoolbooks. They headed to the counter to pay for their new quills, parchment, and books when Harry heard a shriek. He turned around to see Mrs. Weasley fly at him and envelope him in a warm, motherly hug.  
  
"Harry dear, how are you?" She said, tears in her eyes, "We've all been so worried about you. You're looking much too thin dear, although I must say you are getting so grown up." Here her eyes overflowed and Harry hugged, blinking back tears as he thought of how wonderful the Weasleys had been to him.  
  
He noticed Mr. Weasley and Ginny standing behind her, looking eager to greet him as well. He stepped forward and shook Mr. Weasley's hand with a grateful look in his eye. He turned to Ginny and smiled appreciatively.  
  
Ginny wasn't the same shy, clumsy girl Harry had always thought of her as. Her long auburn hair fell to her waist in thick, curly waves; her dark brown eyes sparkled and golden freckles duted her nose.  
  
Ginny stared at this heartrendingly handsome boy standing in front of her, old feelings rushing back. After finally getting over that silly crush on him he had to turn up looking like this to make it all come back. She shook herself.  
  
"Hello, Harry," She said, smiling up at him cheekily. He grinned at her.  
  
"I'm going to need your help this year for something," He said, wiggling his eyeborws mysteriously, turning back to Ron and Hermione and leaving Ginny in blushing suspense.  
  
After that the trio finished up their shopping, loading up on potions ingredients and spending half and hour staring at Quidditch supplies, much to Hermione's distress.  
  
"I wonder who Quidditch Captain'll be this year,"Ron mused, looking at Harry merrily.  
  
"Not me," Harry said despondently, "Not with that cow Umbridge's suspension on me."  
  
"Oh, Harry, Dumbledore'll remove it, don't worry. OH!" Hermione said, fishing something out of her purse, "I forgot to tell you. You and me are prefects this year, instead of Ron and me. I don't know why but Dumbledore changed it." She handed him the prefect's badge. Harry looked at Ron in susprise, wondering how he was going to react.  
  
"Better you than me, mate," Ron grinned.  
  
The three friends made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, chattering happily, together at last. For the moment, everything was right in the world. 


	5. Of Birds and Snakes

A/N:  
  
Mountain- Thanks a lot! I realize the first chapter was really short, so I will try to make my chapters longer. Keep reviewing!  
  
Lourdes1- Thanks for the review, because you are absolutely right. I feel like I am rushing the story a lot, and that is what I did there. His lifting boxes was the first thing I thought of. Sorry about that, and keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day, back from London and shut in his room at number 4 Privet Drive, He was leaving for school in one week. Harry had done some secret shopping of his own, for purposes of his own. He wanted to practice some of the spells he had memorized. Since he had basically memorized all of his books from first through sixth year, he pretty much didn't need to go to school at all. However, he hadn't practiced them practically, and he hadn't practiced one more this- his Animagus transformation. He stared at the textbook he had bought secretly in Knockturn Alley: A Guide to An Alternate Advanced Animagus Transformation. Usually you had to take a potion made specifically for you and your animal, but Harry had found and old and secret way, The incantation had to have the perfect accent and enough power behind it to complete the transformation. Harry had had to buy a magic concealer at the hefty price of a fifty galleons from Knockturn Alley, to cover the underage magic he was performing. He simply activated the small ring of red light and put it in his room- therefore, all of the magic he used in the Dursley house could not be detected. Harry sat leaned over his desk, books lying haphazardly around him, his trunk open in one corner spilling out clothes and robes, quills and books. The page was open to the animal guide. As he paged through the book, he noticed the three that were the most appealing to him.  
  
The Silver-Winged Merlin: These small, gorgeously plumed birds are usually covered with silver-tipped, jet black feathers. About the size of hawks, these Merlins are the fastest birds in the world, able to fly continuously at speeds exceeding two hundred kilometers per hour and have excellent eyesight. These birds would be excellent to spy as well as travel long distances.  
  
The Blue Panther: These animals are primarily a dusty, translucent dark gray color. They are extremely powerful and strong, as well as agile. However, the unique quality of the panther is its ability to camouflage itself in all situations in front of all colors. These animals make excellent Animagi.  
  
The Samaritana Snake: This is an extremely difficult Animagus transformation. The only known Animagus of this snake was Salazar Slytherin, who was able to transform into any species of snake. This reptile has a fatally poisonous bite- one sting would be enough to kill a grown man. It is about a foot and a half long and an inch thick, and its scales are a dark, deep red color.  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair, trying to decide which one to choose. It would be awfully hard giving up the Merlin- it could fly. But the camoulflage was important in the Panther, and the power of the Samaritana Snake was appealing. He flipped to the beginning of the book, an idea beginning to form. He found the page he was looking for:  
  
The Animagus Transformation is extremely complex and dangerous. This should not be attempted by those under the legal wizarding age of 17, and the transformation should be supervised by a qualified adult. Ideally, this book should be used simply as a supplement to Animagus coaching.  
  
It will take, at the very least, one year to complete this transformation with the correct teaching. Godric Gryffindor was the sole exception- he became an Animagi in one month. Although most people can only transform into one animal, there is the concept of Polyanimagi, meaning those who can transform into any animal at will. Godric Gryffindor was, again, the only known wizard to ever accomplish this, although many have tried and failed. For the Polyanimagi, please turn to page XXVIII.  
  
Excitement coursed through Harry. If Godric Gryffindor had managed to do it, he could as well. If what Dumbledore had said was true, then Harry would be able to become a Polyanimagi. He turned to page twenty-eight and began to read. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Think, Potter, think, Harry thought as he sat on his bed, eyes closed. He was practicing his Animagus transformation. He thought about the silver- winged Merlin in careful detail, down to the thin, sleek black feathers and silver claws. As he thought, he raised his wand and waved it over his head, whispering, "camire animlis". He growled in frustration when he opened his eyes and saw his khaki-clad legs swung over the edge of the bed. Just then, Hedwig flew into the room, holding a thin letter in her beak.  
  
Harry ripped it open and sprawled on his bed. As his eyes scanned the letter, one would be confused b the expressions on his face- shock, ecstasy, doubt, and...worry. He was the Captain of the Gryffindor House team. He was astonished that they had picked him- after all, Katie was still on the team. But he was overwhelmed with happiness, even if he wasn't sure he was the right man for the job. But the worry...the worry was about Ron. Ron wanted desperately to be the Captain of the team, he knew. But after all, Harry had been on the team for five years, and Ron had only been on it for one. Still, Harry was nervous about Ron's reaction.  
  
Harry sat up, determined to try the Animagus transformation again. As he sat with his eyes closed, thinking about the Merlin, suddenly the image of him at the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, coaching the fliers, himself holding the Quidditch cup wearing a scarlet and gold badge on his shoulder, cause him to feel a great, bubbling happiness. All of a sudden, Harry felt a tugging, tightening feeling in in skin. He felt odd prickles in his joints, and his whole body felt like it was melting. He tried to shout out as a shooting pain tore through his shoulder blades and legs, when he realized that his shout had not been his voice- it had been the thin, deep, silvery call of a bird. He had done it.  
  
Tentatively, he tried to move his wings. It was a strange feeling to lift limbs you didn't know you had. He flapped them once, and all of a sudden was shot into the air, then plummeted. But his natural flying skills steadied him as he flew about the room, testing his wings. At the slightest movement or twist, he could spin, or dip, or dive. His feet were tucked up underneath him, and he felt light and free and carefree. Wow, Harry thought, this is incredible. He looked towards Hedwig, who was asleep, and twittered in that deep, bell-like whistle at her. He saw her eyes widen as she stared at him suspiciously, then squawked and calmed as she realized what had happened. He flew out of the open window. So this was what it felt like to be free.  
  
Harry cruised above the clouds for two hours that night, enjoying the cool wind on his feathers, dipping and diving. He felt free in a way he never had before- if he wanted to fly away to the middle of nowhere, he could. He could escape. He could do anything he wanted.  
  
He returned to his room at midnight. This time, he wanted to try the Snake transformation. He sat down on his bed again, and again thought of a happy memory: Fred and George breaking him out of his room in second year. He felt a tug again, and his skin began to burn. He felt his limbs shrinking and his body elongating. As the feelings subsided, Harry gasped. Only the gasp came out as a long, slow hiss, his forked tongue slithering out of his mouth. Harry tried to move forward, but couldn't. How in the world did snakes move, without any feet? He felt a pulsing in his body, and began to curve his thin, deep red-scaled frame. He slithered across the carpet, feeling little, hidden, yet powerful because of the danger that forked tongue held. Harry thought about his human form again and sighed with relief as he shot back up to his normal height of six feet.  
  
Exhausted and deliriously happy, Harry tumbled into his bed and feel into a deep sleep. He didn't notice a tall, white-bearded man Apparate into his room and look lovingly and sadly at the sleeping teen. "It has begun," Dumbledore whispered, awe of this boy who had no idea what was about to happen and what he was about to face in the years to come.  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay, so now that I have written this chapter, I expect LOTS of reviews! How will I make the story better if you all don't help me out? Review review review! I will be grateful for anything, even flames. 


	6. On the Train

A/N: I made this chapter longer for everyone who wanted it lol.  
Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
volleypickle16- Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Unknown11- Thanks a lot! That's great praise since this is my first fic.  
  
katsuya102- Thanks for the review!  
  
fanficfreak35- I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter, keep reviewing!  
  
Lourdes1- Thanks! I am trying to add my own voice into the story because it seems a little bland. I think you're right about the flying thing, but Harry is going to turn out to be above and beyond the restraints of fatigue!  
  
inu-furuba freak- Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
evildemon- I have to admit that part of the reason I am writing this fic is for guilty pleasure- I like writing things the way I want it to turn out. It is a little rushed the way Harry all of sudden has these powers, so I may revise that part of it. Thanks for the review!  
  
KoontzReaderz- I agree. I have so much fun writing this that I kind of write it just to make myself happy about the way things turn out for him, so I rushed his whole power thing. I may revise that. Thanks for the review and keep reading!  
  
jeangab057- I made this chapter longer just for you, lol. Keep reviewing!  
  
Nikki101- Thanks! Keep making any suggestions about ways to make this story better! The Panther will come back into the story later. I just thought that since Harry is amazing at flying and is a Parselmouth, those two transformations would be easiest. The panther is a little different so it should be harder for him.  
  
Also thanks to Gohan00, MuggleNet27, David M. Potter, Dragonstorm316, and Butler. Thanks guys for your great reviews! I'm glad so many people are enjoying my story! Also check out my fluffy one, Happily Ever After, and **review**!  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
A week later, Harry had completely mastered his Animagus transformation to the Silver-Winged Merlin and the Samaritana Snake, no longer feeling any pain as his body changed. He had tried the Blue Panther but for some reason he hadn't been able to transform completely. The farthest he had gotten was turning his hair a gray-blue color.  
  
He had also taken advantage of the Magic-Concealer he had bought. He had read in his spell book that it was an extremely rare and valuable item, as well as illegal. He eyed the little glass ball, wondering who had used it before him. It had been extremely helpful in practicing his spells- but so far, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary about himself; the only signs of the power Dumbledore claimed he had was his ability to do the Animagus transformations.  
  
Harry sighed and went down the stairs to breakfast. At least he had good news for the Dursleys today.  
  
"Uncle Vernon," Harry said cautiously, "I er, have to leave today. The Hog...I mean, the train is leaving to take me to school today."  
  
Uncle Vernon's cheeks puffed out, "I hope," he said, in a dangerous voice, "That you are not expecting us to take you. We have enough on our hands without having to _chauffeur_ you around to places. No, boy, if you want to get to that ruddy school of yours, you're going to have to find a way yourself."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought. I asked on of the Aurors...you remember them, don't you? The man with the glass eye. His name's Moody. He'll be coming over to pick me up anytime now."  
  
Aunt Petunia's face paled at the mention of the disfigured Moody.  
  
"Coming....here?" His aunt said faintly. Uncle Vernon was so puffed up Harry though he might explode.  
  
"THAT FREAK WILL NOT BE COMING TO THIS HOUSE!" He bellowed.  
  
Harry frowned. "He _is_ coming, whether you like it or not. He'll be here at eleven. I would have thought you'd be glad to see me go anyway." Harry went back upstairs to his room.  
  
He waved his wand around, over all of the scattered books and clothes, the messy quills and parchments. Everything fell neatly into his trunk. "_Locomotor Mortis_," he said, levitating the trunk with his wand. He spun around as he heard a light pop. Moody stood behind him.  
  
"Figured out a way to hide all that magic, eh, boy?" Moody gave him a terrifying grin. Harry flushed.  
  
"Oh, so you know about that, do you? One of your Aurors track me all the way down to Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Relax, boy, I wasn't saying It was a bad thing. Dare say you needed to practice what with all that in the proph...." Moody stopped suddenly.  
  
"So Dumbledore's told all of you about the prophecy, then? Glad to know it." Harry said, relieved that he hadn't had to be the one to break the new to all of the Order Members, especially Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, let's get goin' then. No point dawdling. Everyone's probably waitin' for you at the platform. Now let me show you think little trick," Moody pointed his wand at the trunk, muttering, "_Scrincanus Mortis_". The trunk shrunk into the size of a small lightbulb, and Moody tossed it to Harry.  
  
"Learn that in your seventh year, y' will. NEWT Level magic." He growled. Harry stuffed the trunk into the pocket of his khakis.  
  
"So how're we getting to the platform? I can't Apparate yet." Harry said, confused. Moody wasn't holding a broomstick, nor was there a car outside.  
  
"Portkey, of course. Now where did I put it..." He pulled a small item out of his left pocket- a bottlecap. "Activatio," He said, tapping it gently. "All righ' Harry, now it'll activate in ten seconds. It'll take you straight to the barrier. All the Weasleys are waiting for you." Harry took the bottlecap, preparing for it...there, there was the familiar tug at his navel. Harry fell forward and landed with a thump in a heap on the floor. He heard muffled laughter.  
  
"Harry, mate, you aren't exactly great with Portkeys, are you?" Ron laughed in his face. He noticed the Weasleys all grinning. Was that...  
  
"Harry! How absolutely spiffing to see you!" Two loud voices cried in unison. Harry felt himself picked up in a whirl of fuchsia.  
  
"Fred," He gasped, staring at the red-head's shocking pink robes, "What are you wearing?"  
  
Fred and George spun in a circle, bowing. "Our own design you know. We might be thinking about starting a fashion line!" George winked at him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right, all right, enough boys. Look at all those Muggles staring at you two. Through the barrier now- Ginny, you first." Mrs. Weasley said briskly.  
  
Ginny ran straight at the barrier and disappeared. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to it and leaned in, as if resting, and found themselves on Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Here Gin," Harry said, hauling her trunk onto the train and loading Ron's and Hermione's. He had his own stuffed in his pocket, but he enlarged in and shoved it into the baggage compartment. He made his way down to the Trio's compartment.  
  
Harry sat down comfortably, vaguely noticing Hermione and Ron bickering over the fact that Ron hadn't looked over his books in the summer. Ginny was sitting in the same position as him, and caught her eys on him. She looked pointedly at Ron and Hermione and rolled her eyes. Harry laughed under his breath and mouthed, "_When will they ever learn_?" Ginny smiled at him.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Well, I think we've been here long enough. It's time for us to go to the prefect's compartment. Come on Harry, we're going to be late for the meeting." She almost forcibly dragged Harry from the room.  
  
"Oh, that _Ron_!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry, "He could be _just_ as bright as any of us if he'd just try! If he'd just _listen_ to me and try to review some of the stuff we've learned." Hermione was cut short by Harry placing a silencing charm on her. Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to yell but only managed to look like a drowning fish. As her face began to redden in fury, Harry whispered, '_finite incantantem'_.  
  
"_Harry James Potter_," Hermione fumed at him, "How _dare_ you put a Silencing Charm on me? You had no right to! As soon as we get to the castle I am taking away _twenty_ _points_ from Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry smirked cheekily at her. "And I'll just add them back!"  
  
Hermione glared, then slowly began to laugh. "I must've looked mad," She chuckeld ruefully. Harry laughed with her. "Well, when you get started on Ron, you _tend_ to go on for a long time..." Harry and Hermione pushed their way into the prefect's compartment. Harry fidgeted as ten pairs of eyes fixed on him and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione," Cho Chang, the new Head Girl said, "You're a bit late. We were just handing out the passwords for the prefect's bathrooms. Take that slip of paper and it'll reveal itself."  
  
Harry noticed her obvious avoidance of looking at him, and also noticed Michael Corner glaring as he noticed Cho's and Harry's faint blushes. He and Hermione sat down across from the Hufflepuff Prefects, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan.  
  
"Glad it's you this year, Harry." Ernie said pompously, shaking Harry's hand. "I have to admit I didn't think Ron Weasley was the most suitable for the job."  
  
Harry didn't answer, but he noticed Hermione give Ernie a cold stare as he greeted her. He laughed inwardly. He would have to do a lot less than he expected to get his two friends together- finally.  
  
Cho began to talk about the various rules and go voer all of the prefect regulations. Harry tuned her out and sat looking onto the hills whizzing past. He was going _home_. Finally home, to Hogwarts.

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Hermione finished their rounds and went back to their compartment to find Ron and Ginny in a heated game of chess. Harry watched curiously as the showdown between the two siblings continued.  
  
"Check," Ron said, satisfaction evident in his voice. Ginny looked him in the eyes with confidence, then moved her piece.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Harry had to laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Ron's face as he sputtered, "How...when...what?"  
  
"You cheated Ginny, I know you did!' Ron burst out. Ginny simply smiled up at him innocently.  
  
"No, I didn't, brother dearest. I won fair and square. Haven't burst your ego, have I?" She said sweetly. Harry laughed aloud.  
  
"I can't believe you beat him, Gin! I mean, he's like the Michael Jordan of chess." Harry said. Ginny smiled, but her face was confused.  
  
"Michael _who_?"  
  
"Never mind," Harry said. Ginny looked down at the board.  
  
"Ohhh, yes. We have a tally going. So far Ron's won two hundred and seventy two, and I've won two hundred. But I am definitely catching up."  
  
Ron pretended not to hear this. Just then, the snack cart went by. Harry jumped up.  
  
"I'll have a little of everything please," He said. Ron shook his head at him, but Harry ignored it. He brought the load of goodies into the compartment. Hermione immediately refused everything.  
  
"Having dentists for parents kind of takes away your appetite for candy," She said distastefully as Harry bit into a pumpkin pasty. Ron went for a Chocolate Frog.  
  
"Please, please be Agrippa," Ron said. He took the card out of the frog and stared at it, stunned.  
  
"Did you get it?" Harry asked with his mouth full.  
  
"Umm...yeah. Yeah, finally, I got it. I'll just put it away now, save it from getting all dirty." Ron started to stuff it into his pockets. Harry pounced on him.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You've been waiting for what, _five_ years for this card? Let me see!" Using his Quidditch reflexes, he grabbed the card out of Ron's hand.  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Harry stared at the card.  
  
"I'm on a _Chocolate Frog card_?" He asked disbelievingly.  
  
Ron laughed sheepishly. "Guess they made a new bunch of them." Hermione and Ginny crowded around Harry to get a look.  
  
On the small card, a fifteen-year-old Harry stood frowning at the photographer, occasionally brushing his hair out of his eyes. He wore round, wire-rimmed glasses and his scar was faintly visible behind his bangs.  
  
Underneath the picture was a small blurb, reading  
  
_ Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter, son of Aurors Lily and James Potter, is the only known wizard to have ever survived the Killing Curse. At the age of one, he defeated the Dark Lord single-handedly, although no one knows exactly how this miracle happened. He has faced the Dark Lord five times, the only wizard alive to have survived more than three meetings with the Dark Lord himself. As of now, Harry is a fifteen-year-old student at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the youngest player in a century to join Gryffindor's Quiddtich team. He enjoys spending time with his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, playing Quidditch, and participates in a school club called the Defense Association, which he leads. As of this year, he is also a prefect. The wizarding world is grateful to the young hero who has protected them and has been a credit to the wizarding world_.  
  
_Photo Credit: Colin Creevey_  
  
Harry's mouth was open in astonishment. Four words came out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm. gonna. kill. Colin."  
  
Harry's best friends were looking at him, afraid of his reaction. Would he be angry that his fame had finally been cemented? Would he go into quiet retrospect? Would he shrug it off and laugh?  
  
Harry looked at their nervous faces and tossed the card back to Ron carelessly.  
  
"You sure you want that, mate?" he asked, afraid of Ron's jealousy. Ron looked at the card.  
  
"Wicked! My name is on a Chocolate Frog card!" Ron shouted happily, "This is a first for any Weasley! Bill and Charlie and Percy and the twins were _never_ mentioned on one to these!'  
  
Harry grinned and fell back to his Pasties while Hermione opened Hogwarts: A History.  
  
No one noticed as Ginny opened a Chocolate Frog and stared at the card, gently placing it in her pocket.  
  
Hermione was roused out of her book as she said, "I think we'd all better get ready. We'll stay in here. Girls need privacy, you two change in the bathroom."  
  
Harry and Ron groaned and stepped out.  
  
"I hate being a man," Ron grumbled, "Why do men have to do everything? Pay for dates. Fight the wars. Work. We even have to ask the girl to marry us!"  
  
Harry nodded fervently as they changed and went back into the compartment. The entire train heard Hermione's shriek.  
  
"Don't you KNOW you have to KNOCK?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Ron slunk back from the compartment, his face scarlet with embarrassment. Harry jumped out as well.  
  
"Did I....did I just see Hermione in her..._undergarments_?" Ron asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, mate, if you saw what I saw." Harry's face was warm.  
  
The two cleared their throats and knocked before they heard a quiet 'come in' from Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down, avoiding Hermione's eyes. Ron had gone a starling shade of maroon, and Harry was becoming worried about him. All three sat in an uncomfortable silence. Ginny broke it.  
  
"Oh, come on you three. You've been friend for five years, I think you are allowed to have seen the other person...not fully dressed. Relax!"  
  
Hermione sniffed. "I'm not mad about that. But they should have had the _manners _to knock," She said prissily. Ron looked like he wanted to make a retort, but bit his tongue.  
  
"Oh, look!" Harry said excitedly, his heart lifting, "There's the castle! And the lake!"  
  
The four friends stared out the window at their beloved school, memories floating through their minds, unaware of how much was to happen to them there that very year and in the future.  
  
A/N- I need **reviews** guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I won't give you any more chapters until I get more **REVIEWS**! mwa 


End file.
